


For the Love of Lilith

by VoidWhisperer



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Creation, Demonolatry, Demons, Emotional, Free Verse, Gen, Infertility, Literature, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidWhisperer/pseuds/VoidWhisperer
Summary: A collection of poetry inspired by / dedicated to the demon Lilith.





	1. Flavors From Days Long Since Past

She sits at the bar with six flavored shots of vodka lined up before her.  
Through rose-tinted windows, she sees lonely people  
Drifting along past her bar.

She watches the world as it turns, as she has since her Eden days.  
She’s no longer a wife, no longer a serpent,  
Her apple shot is a nod to her past.

She had once been a queen on a golden throne, revered above all except God.  
She’d built her own world and then burned all the bridges.  
The next shot she takes tastes like ash.

She used to be feared by newly-made mothers, a night-owl fearsome and cruel.  
She’d murder their babies and haunt all their dreams.  
She can still taste their tears in her glass

She used to be loved by a king much like her, sadistic and selfish and sly.  
But their love, it was wild, and like tides, ebbed and flowed.  
Now she drinks, because roses don’t last.

She watches the world as it turns, her soft sighs painting the skies.  
Her dreams are her bread and the vodka her wine.  
Her throat burns from this strange midnight Mass.

Alone in her bar with one shot remaining, she stands and puts up her chair.  
But then the door opens, she’s carried away—into her dear lover’s embrace.  
She takes the last glass and drowns out her past.

She thinks the last shot tastes like hope.  



	2. Not All Seeds Become Flowers

My lover and I grew our world from a seed,  
And we ruled side by side, king and queen.  
But when we tried to grow more in my own secret garden,  
We learned that some gardens stay barren.  



End file.
